


Rescue

by MariaVenera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fireplaces, Fluff and Smut, Ice, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaVenera/pseuds/MariaVenera
Summary: Hermione spends some time at the Dragon Reserve in Romania for her work with the Ministry... but will her trip end the way she wants? The way she really really wants?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67
Collections: What to do on a Snowy Day





	Rescue

Rescue

What they don’t tell you about falling into freezing cold water, is the sudden urge to gasp and breathe because of the frigid, oppressive water surrounding you. 

This thought played over and over in his mind as he sank further into the pond. What was he doing? He had been coaxing a dragon off the ice... It cracked... then nothing… He counted in his head… how long had he been in the water... 10...20...30 Seconds… a minute, two minutes... His brain was trying to clear, he remembered leaving his wand onshore. That wasn’t the brightest move… 

There was a pull that he couldn’t identify... A slow, sinking warmth through his bones...

Then all of sudden he could breathe...one deep breath in… then so much coughing, endless amounts of water being expunged from his chest. There was air and a bushy, tangled mess of hair above him. He was immediately aware of the sweet but very angry voice of his friend next to him. 

“Bloody fucking hell Charlie Weasley, what were you thinking going out on the ice with a dragon that can breathe fire and melt it!? You very nearly expired under there!” 

She was swatting at him with her tiny, surprisingly strong fists. The ground cold against his back, he was finally fully aware of everything around him. The rescued dragon was happily playing back in the paddock to the side of the pond, and he was focusing on breathing in and out as the pain in his chest settled. He groaned as he sat up and grabbed both of her wrists to stop her from hitting him again. Her warm eyes wide with worry, but her jaw and mouth set in a tight line. 

“I’m so sorry ‘Mione, I didn’t mean to scare you, thank you for saving me, I owe you a life debt it would seem.” His grin lit up his face as she threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his large arms around her, nestled his mouth close to her ear. “I really am sorry... Thank you Hermione.” 

Hermione shivered as his words tickled her ear. She had been terrified when she came upon the pond seeing the Charlie-sized hole in the surface. She quickly cast a homino revelio which indicated he was below the surface and then levitated him to shore. After that, she relied on her muggle CPR to press on his chest and blow air into his mouth with his chin tilted back until he took a breath on his own. The terror that gripped her finally was too much. She had come out to the reserve to learn more about the dragons, the laws that applied here, and what she could do to help. She was anxious before she left because she had always had a crush on Charlie, even after her heartbreak three years previously. She was hoping that maybe spending some time together might make him see her differently, but she wasn’t holding out much hope. She only had five days left here to analyze and organize all her data before heading back to London. At least she could enjoy the view.

As if suddenly realizing what she was doing, she withdrew her arms, and her face turned a Weasley shade of red. She got up off the ground and handed him his wand, and dusted off her own clothes. She dried him with a wandless, silent spell and as the warmth wrapped around him, he stood as well. 

“Come on, let’s get back to your cabin and get you something warm to drink. A butterbeer should fix you right up.” He smiled at her when she mentioned the butterbeer. 

His smile and gaze on her making her feel tingly deep in her belly, like butterflies ready to explode. 

As they walked back the half a mile to his cabin on the dragon reserve, Charlie reflected back on the last couple weeks. Hermione had come to do an externship from the Department of Magical Creatures and learn more about how the reserve ran and how different laws could be changed or made to improve it. Charlie had been a willing guide and even let her bunk with him in his cabin. He was a senior handler so he was afforded a slightly larger home with a transfigured sofa bed in front of the fireplace. He had insisted she take his room but she had steadfastly refused, blushing and taking the sofa bed happily. They had settled into a nice little routine in the last two weeks, but her externship would be over in five days, and Charlie was finding himself dreading the day she left. 

It had been three years since the Second Wizarding War had ended and with the losses, everyone felt, Charlie dove into his work at the Reserve and it seemed Hermione had done the same at the Ministry. She was a champion for both magical creatures and people of any and all variety. He had to admit to himself that she was right fit as well. Her large amber eyes could see through a man and dismantle him to his respective qualities in no time. Her untamed wild hair drew him in, and her high small waist, begged for his hands to be wrapped around them. He sometimes thought he caught her watching him, but being in close quarters, it was hard to avoid it. Charlie knew he was an attractive man, not as tall as the twins, but broad and muscled from his work, and he always loved his tattoos. The art and dragons made him happy. 

As they were walking, it started snowing and the wind picked up significantly. Hermione pulled her cloak around her as it whipped her hair over her face. 

“Bloody Romanian winters...” She grumbled, not really serious... 

Charlie let out a booming laugh and quickly threw her over his shoulder, fireman style, and sprinted the last 100 yards to the cabin. Her shrieks of surprise turned into a deep laugh as he finally reached the door. He touched the door with his wand, and it opened as they fell inside. Only when the door was shut and warded behind them, did Charlie set her down. 

He couldn't tear his eyes away. The cold had made her skin flushed and her eyes bright and wide, her hair was inevitably more wild and he felt his heart skip as he met her eyes with his, hoping the darkening blue would convey how he felt at that moment. He took a tentative step forward and tucked a crazed curl behind her ear. He heard her breath hitch at his touch, as she leaned her cheek into his hand and cupped it with hers. The moment was seemingly endless and yet too short as she glanced back up at him and stepped into his space. He took the cue and as his heart was going wild from the run and the look in her eyes, he tilted her chin up with his other large calloused hand and captured her mouth with his. Tentative and slow at first, until he felt her acquiesce his tongue, she deepened it and a soft moan escaped her throat. Her lips soft and firm against his and as moved together, exploring each other. Her hands were resting on his chest and balling the fabric of his shirt. As he released her, for they did need to breathe, he panted at her with awe. 

“Sweet Merlin’s balls woman, where did you learn to kiss like that?” 

She leaned against his chest and stood on her toes as she whispered in his ear. ”Your brother, but not the one you think” and giving him a playful nip. 

He growled at her in pleasure and caught her eyes.

“Fred?” 

“Yes” 

They looked at each other for a moment and gained an understanding that they both missed him dearly, but he was glad that it had been Fred to show her things. His heartbeat in time with her as they both sat in their bittersweet memories and she nodded at him conveying so much more emotion in those doe eyes than just lust. Lust, sadness, understanding, fire, and passion. 

He grabbed her and lifted her up by her waist, as she wrapped her legs around him and he carried them to her sofa bed in front of the fire. She writhed underneath him as he started kissing up her neck and down to her collarbone, nipping and laving along the way. Her hands were tangled in his shaggy red hair pulling at the nape of his neck. Her sounds were going to set him ablaze as she moaned at his attentions. 

A quick and silent, evensco, divested them of all their clothes. She smiled wickedly at him and traced her fingers up and down his scarred back, savoring each shift and ripple in muscle there. God how she wished she could be wrapped in these arms forever, longer than the five days she had left. 

He dropped his head to her chest and started kissing and licking until he reached her pink, very hard nipples. One of his hands, left her waist and palmed the perfect mounds and he used his tongue to savor each one. He kissed down her taut belly and then nipped at her hips, her inner thighs... kissing down to her ankles and back up again, both sides, driving her mad. Her breath coming in pants, she thought she was going to go crazy if he didn’t touch her, she could feel how wet she was as it felt cool against the air. 

“Charlie… please…” she moaned, urging him on further. 

“Patience ‘Mione…” he grinned at her as he teased her for a minute more and then finally dragged his tongue up and over her opening and clit; then pressed it against her. She shuddered under his touch and grabbed his hair, rotating her hips up towards him unabashedly. He ground her hips with one of his large hands as he continued his sensory assault on her core. She was trying to buck up off the bed with need, but he continued to lick and kiss, and touch. Her taste and smell were completely overwhelming him, he slid two fingers into her as she gasped and moaned, feeling her walls clench around his fingers, he lapped up her arousal eagerly. She threw her head back and gripped his hair painfully tight, reeling in the overwhelming feeling. She came gloriously as she screamed out his name and trapped his head with her legs. Only once he was sure she had come down, and he was savoring her aftershocks.

He gazed up at her and thinking there wasn’t a woman more gorgeous, her wanton ability to make him feel like a goddamn hero. He had wanted her for ages and now that she was with him, there was no way he was going to let her go. He wanted whatever she was willing to give him. She had saved him from drowning in more ways than one. Hermione caught his eyes and smiled lazily through her haze of pleasure, still trying to catch her breath. 

“Damn...you…Charlie...Weasley...” was all she managed with a giggle. 

He kissed back up her sides, each rib, again savoring each perfect breast, and up her neck. By the time he made it back to her face, she was ready for him. She reached down with her small hand and gripped him tight. He was so hard and ready for her, he barely fit in her grasp. She stroked him a couple of times over his velvety smooth skin, his cock weeping already. Merlin he was bigger than anyone else she had been with, and thick as well. He placed his hand over hers to stop her. 

“There will be much less fun if you don’t stop now..” She giggled and guided him to her, lifting her legs to his back. He slid in easily, and groaning at how warm and tight she was inside. 

“By the gods, ‘Mione...so...perfect...for me... Mine… ” he whispered in her ear as he slowly pulled out and thrust back in. Her moans and whimpers all he needed to drive him further. She raked her hands up and down his back, pulling with her nails nearly drawing blood, as he pummeled into her at a punishing pace. 

He grabbed her legs and draped them over his forearms as he drove deep into her, over and over. Sensing he was going to come soon, he rubbed his thumb against her sensitive nub and watched her fall apart beneath him. Grabbing the pillow behind her, as she arched her back and threw her head back screaming. Her slick and quivering quim making quick work of him as he came inside, pumping her full of his seed. 

He collapsed to the side of her tiny frame, with an arm draped over her chest, playing with her hair. Both panting and looking at each other, laughing slightly. 

“I really should almost drown every day, if this is the kind of rescue I get…” She smacked him lightly on the ass to chastise him, but it lacked anger. Looking up at him, she kissed him deeply. 

“I’m not sure who rescued who,as long as we’re together”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This was my VERY FIRST written work of fiction and I'm beyond nervous to post it!! Thanks for this fest and for the wonderful group who pushed me to do it! Please be kind, and please please leave comments or feedback! <3 <3   
> -Maria-


End file.
